Graduation
by I'mYourSuperXGirlfriend
Summary: AMUTO! VERY CHEESY but good. Plz message me if you wanna know what song its based on! Ok so Amu and friends are graduating fron high school? What feelings are they feeling? CLICK AND FIND OUT. this story has a meaning btw. : thanks


**Kelly- Ok well I did this story on a song I absolutly love.**

**ikuto- message kelly for the song name if u wanna kno *winks***

***fangirls die***

**amu- Kelly-chan doesn't own shugo chara or any of its charactors!!**

**(Normal Pov.)**

Graduation. It was Hinamori Amu's graduation. She was so excited to start her life.

"rima! finally!" I hugged Rima and all my friends.

" I know. We've been together since Elementary school...I'm going to miss you amu!" Rima said

"yes well I will miss you all as well" Tadase said

"I can't believe its over" Amu said, leaning back.

"haha Amu-chan thats just like you" Nagihico said and laughed lightly

"hm...Tomorrow we won't be here huh? even though its a wednesday." Yuiki yaya said

"yea..its rather sad" Tadase said

Everybody sighed, thinking about their memories together

"Amu, what about "you-know-who?" Rima clued in and amu blushed

"What do you mean?"

"well its the last day Amu-chan. You better say it now or else you might not be able to" Nagihico said

"yea well we've been friends for as long as you and i have guys...I think its best to leave it how it is.." Amu said She walked to her locker for the last time and put in her combination and got all her remaining books out. She sighed.  
She looked to the right and saw him with 2 other girls laughing and talking.

_'ikuto...'_ amu thought

Amu walked slowly out of her school

_'its over..its really over...but i guess...my life is just starting. what am i going to do?'_ amu thought as she looked up and took a breathe.

_'I'll always remember you guys..Tadase, my first crush. Nadeshico, my first best friend who turned out to be a guy, Nagihico.'_  
I laughed at the thought.

_'Rima, the first actual GIRL best friend who loved gag manga. Yaya, the funny, childish girl who loved cute and sweet things.'_

_'then...ikuto.'_ I thought about it

_'my first love...He was perverted, mean, and he teased me a lot.'_

_'but, I fell in love with him and I still love him'_ Tears welled up in my eyes. I wiped them and kept on walking

_'College is next then...then a job. I hope I can get one with good money.'_ Amu continued to think

_'I wonder if our jokes will still be funny in 5 years..'_

Amu saw teenagers playing and joking around in the school plaza.

She got to the girls bathroom and remembered the times her and her friends cried in there over broken hearts.

She laughed a little.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at where all her girlfriends had written their names on the stalls.

_'i guess from here on, we fly.'_ Amu thought and sighed for the hundredish time that day

She got to the front enterance.

_'why am i so scared? I'm not dying. nobody is. From here on out things are going to change.'_ She stood tall

"amu, you'll regret it" Rima's voice came from behind her

"r-rima, you scared me"

"haha Amu, Do it" Rima smilied

"I don't know what your talking about" Amu turned away, being the stubborn girl she was.

"sure you don't amu. sure" Rima said and smilied

"heh see you amu" And with that rima walked away, smiling.

"that rima always could see threw me" amu said to herself

So she took a deep breathe and ran back into the school. She looked for ikuto in the library, nobody there.

the classrooms- nobody there except teachers cleaning up.

She ran to his locker. there he was smirking.

"amuuuu i knew you would come and say goodbye to me" Ikuto said

Amu panted, "y-you jerk! how is this goodbye?!" amu said and grunted

Ikuto was took off guard so amu just smilied at him and talked to him while he packed up.

"hey can I have ur new cell number?" Ikuto asked

"what? sure its ***-***-****" amu said while he entered the intoformation into his phone

"ok thanks amu"

"yea...Hey ikuto. I-" Amu took a deep breathe once again

He looked very off guard now

"I love you" amu said with a slight blush and smile

He only stared then he laughed and laughed

"w-what?! its not funny you ass!I just confessed to y-" He stopped her with a kiss

She blushed and shut up while he smilied. "amu I love you too"

"r-really?"

"yup"

"t-thats all you can say? "yup"?"

"yup" he said again and laughed

then the walked out of the school together and holding hands.

and so, they took the leap together. and they flew.

**Kelly- okkk ya VERY CHEESY**

**amu- i liked it**

**ikuto- you would.**

**amu- and what does that mean?!**

**ikuto- it means ur a pussy**

**kelly- WHOA WHOA WHOA. ikuto refrain from that language.**

**ikuto- dammit, shit, f*ck, c*ck, d*ck, pu-**

***kelly and amu kill ikuto***

**kelly- OK well thanks for reading.**

**amu- please R&R**

**ikuto- help..m-me...**


End file.
